


Making Up for Lost Time

by arochilton



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Disregard the cheesy title and hop aboard the Harry/Merlin smut train, Established Relationship, M/M, ROBE SCENE SMUT Y'ALL, also super sad foreshadowing because i know we all love crying, it's just smut, literally that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochilton/pseuds/arochilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Harry wakes up from his coma, all Merlin wants is to be alone with him, even if all they have is a hospital bed, a tantalizingly sexy red robe, and a Kingsman trainee and his dog who just won't take the hint and leave the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up for Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen the movie twice now, and the only thing on my mind during the robe scene has been this fic. One day, I hope to write some plot-oriented stuff for these cuties, but please enjoy simple smut for now.  
> Special shoutout to the Merlahad crew on Twitter, as well as the talented Harry/Merlin fanartists on Tumblr. You guys keep me strong.

 “Then I suggest you make my alias somebody worth kidnapping,” Harry stated matter-of-factly. There was no need for the comment, really. He knew that Merlin would far exceed any and all expectations. He always did.

From the moment he first heard the knock on the door, Harry suspected that Merlin’s trip to his hospital room had not solely been to show him the evidence he’d found. After all, without Eggsy there to overhear the conversation, they wouldn’t have initially known about Valentine’s SIM cards and the gala plan would not have come to fruition. However, Harry had not disregarded Merlin’s attempt to clear the boy out of the room before he himself entered.

A few seconds passed, filled with nothing but silence until Harry found his desire to be alone with Merlin getting the better of him. “Shouldn’t you get back to your quarters?” Harry asked Eggsy, taking the initiative and gesturing slightly towards the door.

“Yeah, probably should,” Eggsy nodded in agreement. “Let me know how Valentine’s gala goes.”

“I’m sure that Galahad will tell you all about it,” Merlin raised his eyebrows so that they peeked out above his glasses. Harry’s jaw clenched as he tried to hide his smile.

Eggsy’s mouth curved upwards in a half-grin as he raised his arm in a farewell wave to the two men. “Come on, J.B.,” he insisted, pulling slightly on the little pug’s leash. The dog gave a small bark and followed suit as Eggsy left the room, thankfully closing the door behind him.

“Finally,” Merlin exclaimed as the door shut, throwing the clipboard down on the bed and stepping closer to Harry, closing the distance between them with a soft kiss, hands coming up to rest on the man’s shoulders. The kiss was slow and lingering at first, the product of several weeks without any contact aside from the long nights Merlin spent in Harry’s hospital room, seated next to his bed and holding his hand tightly, waiting for any small sign of movement or quick burst of alertness. When that moment finally came, Merlin had been preoccupied and was not in the room. He regretted it enormously with every passing second. “I can’t believe you’re finally awake. It sure took you long enough.”

Harry laughed, hands clenching onto Merlin’s back to steady himself. “Right, because recovering from a near-death experience whilst in a coma means that I am subject to your timetables.”

Merlin gave him a look, mouth twitching somewhere between a smile and a stern expression. Instead of trying to pose a comeback, however, he grabbed Harry by the front of his robe and kissed him again. There was more force and determination behind the kiss this time, and Harry could feel Merlin’s heart pounding against his chest as his lips moved against the other man’s.

“I know you’re strong, Harry, but I didn’t want to even imagine how I would carry on if I never got to do this again,” the taller man whispered in between kisses, squeezing Harry’s shoulders softly.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Harry assured him, strength and assurance in his tone. His fingers flew to the other man’s face, cupping his jaw in his hands as he kissed him with fervor.

Merlin’s quick fingers worked to untie the maroon colored robe Harry donned, tearing the belt section and leaving the robe loose. “What’s the deal with this thing? Too good for hospital wear?”

“Oh, shut up,” Harry teased, working Merlin’s sweater over his head, tossing it aside and knocking his glasses askew. 

Merlin fixed them with one hand, shooting Harry an amused look before kissing the man's jaw carefully, sliding his robe off simultaneously and ultimately leaving him in his pearly white sleepwear. 

“Are you sure we should do this here? Eggsy doesn’t knock,” Harry breathed carefully against Merlin’s ear.

“I doubt he’ll make that same mistake again,” Merlin told him. “But if he does, so be it.”

Harry's hands were strong, and even though he had been immobile for a few weeks and was undoubtedly sore, he didn't show it. His fingers ghosted along Merlin's white shirt, pulling on his tie to drag him down to his level, lips brushing against his, eyes fluttering shut. 

"Get on the bed," Merlin was able to breathe out. 

"This is quite unsanitary, isn't it?" Harry asked, lying himself back against the bed. 

"If it bothers you that much, forget fucking then," Merlin teased, but he continued quickly working his hands to tear off Harry's shirt, his silk slacks following suit. He had gone commando in his pajamas, his cock lying hard on his stomach. Merlin growled at the sight, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a bottle of lube he had luckily thought to bring, expecting nothing but this very scenario to play out in the hospital room. After all, how else do you greet your boyfriend who has been in a coma for the better part of a month?

"We have shoes that conceal poison blades and rings that can kill you in an instant. There should really be an everyday object we can hide lube in," Harry noted. 

Merlin gave him a look as he spread the substance on his fingers. "I'll look into it." Harry couldn't tell if he was joking or not. 

If Harry was going to make a reply, all intent was lost when he felt Merlin's fingers brushing against his hole, working him open slowly but steadily. 

"Merlin," he choked out, breath heavy. 

"What? Did being in that coma make you forget how good it feels to get fucked?" Merlin's voice was serious, but a smile danced across his lips as he worked another finger into Harry, seeking his prostate and earning a moan from the other man. 

Even despite the coma, it had been a while since the men had had time to be intimate. Harry's mentoring kept him busy, and Merlin was constantly needed to monitor and aid the kids in whatever way he could. Secretly, Harry always thought their sex was better after some time had passed. There was something about that rush of blood feeling new, like it had the very first time. 

By the time Merlin started thrusting his fingers, his other hand teasing Harry's cock lightly, the man was beyond impatient. “Take your pants off, you fucking prick,” he growled. 

Merlin raised an eyebrow, withdrawing his fingers and sitting on his haunches in between Harry's legs. Harry reached up to pull on the tie around his neck, tearing it off quickly. Merlin unbuttoned his own shirt deftly, tossing it aside carelessly as his hands flew to his pants pocket. He retrieved a wrapped condom, tossed it into Harry's stomach, and snapped the button on his pants open. Hastily, he slid out of his trousers, throwing them aside. 

Harry let out a little gasp at the sight of Merlin's cock bulging in his underwear. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Merlin, who let a smirk slide across his face as he slowly slid them down. 

"You miss this, Harry?"

"Indeed."

"You were in a coma the whole time," Merlin teased, picking up the condom and unwrapping it. 

"Shut up and fuck me," Harry decided, not wanting to argue with the man currently rolling a condom onto his prick. 

"With pleasure," Merlin replied with a smirk, lunging forward and sliding into Harry in one quick stride. Harry's mouth fell open, no words springing to his lips for once as he let himself give into the feel of Merlin's body against his. 

Merlin fucked like he gave orders to the kids: quick, authoritative, with high expectations. As much as the man was in control over Harry by way of position, he very much appreciated the way Harry held onto his arms with tight hands, his jaw clenching with every movement Merlin made and little grunts tumbling out of his moth. 

In addition to Merlin's steady thrusts, Harry let his hips snap to meet him, allowing Merlin's cock to reach an angle that left Harry's breathing ragged. 

The hospital bed wasn't the sturdiest, and the men could feel it rock beneath them. If either one of them was concerned about the force and weight it could hold, that thought was not spoken aloud. Merlin's breath was heavy on Harry's neck as he leaned down to kiss his jaw, hands reaching to coil in the agent's hair. The steam from Harry's breath had considerably fogged up Merlin's glasses, but neither man seemed to care. 

"Faster," Harry commanded, hands holding onto the man's shoulders, throwing his head back and letting out a guttural groan. Merlin obliged, going so fast that the bed slammed back against the wall repeatedly. 

"Jesus, how did you manage going without sex for a month?" Harry managed to growl, voice heavy. 

"Lots of jerking off to archived footage of you," Merlin told him, lips catching Harry's. They were both near the edge now; the lack of intimacy in the past few weeks had made both of them more sensitive and needy than usual. Merlin knew that all it would take to make Harry cum was a few expected calculated strokes of his cock, so he let one hand sneak down to wrap around the leaking prick of the man beneath him. Harry's body stiffened at the touch, a low groan emitting from deep in his throat. 

"Fuck, gonna cum," he warned, eyes fluttering shut. 

"Let go, Harry," demanded the other man, twisting his hand around Harry's cock. His accent was amplified due to the growling nature of his voice, and Harry let his ears linger on that sound as he came, spilling over Merlin's hand and spattering both of their stomachs in cum. 

A choked "Harry" escaped from Merlin's mouth a second later as he too found his release, clenching his eyes as he came, thrusts slowing. He kissed Harry through it, needy at first and then slower and more sensual before he finally pulled out. Merlin pulled the condom off, tied it, and tossed it before slowly licking Harry's cum off the agent's belly, making his way upwards until he met his lips once again. 

"God, Harry. God, that was good."

"You're not too bad yourself," Harry smiled softly, cupping Merlin's face in his hands and  kissing him deeply. 

They laid like that for a while, sweaty bodies heaving on top of one other as their lips made work of each other's. Time ticked on and still they stayed there, wrapped in the feel of each other, too spent to move, too in love to want to. It wasn't until their breathing had slowed to normal and their lips threatened to become raw that Merlin finally moved. 

"They probably discourage vigorous activity in here, don't they?" Merlin asked, standing up to retrieve his scattered clothing. 

"That's what they say, but nobody needs to know," Harry winked at him. "Besides, I'm getting out of here day after next. Then we'll be back to comfy beds that stay still and allow for more positions."

"I missed you, Harry," Merlin said again, as if the many previous statements on the same subject has not been heard. 

"I know," Harry replied, tying his robe around his waist and stepping forward to kiss Merlin one more time, leaning up on his toes a bit. "But you have me now."

 

 


End file.
